Titan's Time
by Grimmji
Summary: Have you ever thought of going back in time? Seeing what life was like thousands of years ago? Aeron Jeager hasn't, in fact he is a time travel critic, but what will he do when he is actually taken back in time? Why is there a boy who looks exactly like him? And what do these strange happenings around him mean? Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever wondered what it was like thousands of years ago? So many years there are no preserved records? So many years, no one knows if there was once a predator of humans. You may go to a museum and find bones of ancient reptiles known as dinosaurs, but is there any records or documents dating to the years 800? After the dinosaurs, was there ever a large predator at the very top of they food chain? And if there was, why are there no records?

Have you ever thought of actually going back in time? Back to see if there ever were records that just ended up lost? Back to see if there was a predator of humans? Back to the years of 800 through? To see if there was a large predator, a predator who preyed on humans alone?

But this tale is focused on a young boy to thought contrary that time travel was possible. His mind was completely changed one day.

Aeron Jaeger. Young, green eyed, brown haired, determined, criticizes the idea of time travel, are the only ways to describe him. Despite his mixed origin name, he is actually half Eastern European and half German. He had questioned his parents naming skills, being they gave him a Welsh name meaning carnage. Yes pretty nice name isn't it? Because of this he usually signed his name 'Eren.' Now this isn't necessarily wrong, the pronunciation is about the same, the only difference is origin and meaning.

Well you see Aeron didn't have good people skills, he mostly ended up fist fighting. Not having many friends is a bit hard, you know. Not having someone to talk to, not having someone to hang out with, the most Aeron could manage for a friend was a slim street cat. He wasn't the smartest either, about average intelligence, but he was one of the biggest criticizers of time travel. He always claimed 'what happened in the past should stay in the past, and what happens in the future stays in the future.'

Well being a high school student, he participated in things like, trips to museums, lectures, invited guests, things like that. It was one particular day that the class went on a trip to what was left of a 'great kingdoms' walls that were estimated to date back 2,000 years ago. This crumbling structure was knocked down in some areas to make room for cities and such. The ruins stretched as far from the bordering areas of East Europe to a small section of Germany. There were three walls, an outer one, a middle one, and the inner one. The names of the walls, if they ever had names, were lost in time long ago.

When the class filed off the bus, they were told to go explore some of the places, and be back before sundown. Once the rules were stated and safety checks were confirmed, everyone went a different way. Some were in groups and others lone wolves. Aeron was a lone wolf. He wondered away, to about the middle area of the first wall. He had seen a great forest, the trees were taller than he had ever seen. He went into the forest.

Aeron had honestly thought that such a supply of wood would have been cut down long ago. He wondered aimlessly, his boots crunching on fallen twigs and leaves. Ever so often he heard a cicada chirping or a bird flying. Nothing but insects and birds? That was a strange thing, he'd have expected a deer or raccoon. He would have suggested they were hibernating, if only it had been winter. Aaron started feeling strange, why were there no animals around? Why didn't he leave some sort of reminder of how to get back? Why had he even come to the forest? Why did his legs start shaking? Why was the earth trembling? So many 'why?' questions.

So lost in thought Aeron didn't notice a bright light sweep across his vision. Nor did he notice the wind that wound around him. He didn't notice in the next second that he was surrounded by a forest. It was the same forest really, but this one was, younger? Aeron lost his train of thought and he noticed the fresher scent of trees and underbrush. What had happened? He recalled the light and the wind, now he noticed there was suddenly more animals. He turned behind him, just the deep forest, he whirled back to face his front, still just forest. Aaron then decided he'd go back the way he came. Or at least the way he thought he came.

After a few hours walk, Aeron made it out of the forest. He was proud, but he noticed that the forest wasn't the only thing that looked younger, He saw a large wall on the horizon, but instead of it being crippled and broken, it was tall and menacing. He was to busy in thought that he didn't noticed something was approaching him from the grassy field. At first glance it may have just looked like an awkward chubby man with a strange way of running, but it got closer and Aeron saw that was no human. It was giant humanoid creature about 30 feet tall. It had a bone chilling smile and dead eyes, the only emotion shown was hunger. Aeron froze, fear keeping him anchored to the spot. The creature approached further at a frightening speed. Still locked in place, eyes only on the predator before him, Aeron didn't notice the dust flying up from behind the beast and slightly to its right. Even if he had seen it, he'd expect it to be another monster. Though as the beast got the closer, so did the dust cloud. The dust cloud was a bunch of horses with people riding on them. The people had strange gear on. The gear looked to be metal, with large boxes hanging at their sides.

Finally the beast was upon him. Terrifyingly huge, mouth still in a smile, the tips of blood-stained teeth were visible. Aeron felt sick. Just then one of the humans on horse back, literally flew off her horse and up the nape of the giant's neck, cutting clean off. The body fell to the ground, and started evaporating? The group of humans had surrounded him. They looked as though he was not a stranger at all. But why? He had no idea where he was or who these people were. The black haired girl who killed the giant ran up to him. "Eren are you alright?" the girl asked. Eren? It sounded right but there was still the slight difference. Aeron looked at the girl. He wanted to venture a question but they might think it strange, he did it anyway.

"Uh," Aeron started, "where am I? And who are you people?" He noticed everyone looked dumbstruck. Had he been mistaken for someone who looked like him?

"Eren," it was the girl again, "you know where we are, and who we are, stop playing games," she pause, "what were you doing in the forest? And what are you wearing?"

"I-I came from there, and I truly have no idea who you are or where I am." Aeron concluded. A few people snickered.

The girl sighed, "it's dangerous to talk down here," she turned to the others and nodded to the trees, "come on." Next thing Aeron knew, he was on a thick, high branch on a tree with the girl. "Ok, Eren incase you really do have amnesia or you're just playing games I'll answer all your questions. First off, we are inside Wall Maria, and we are the Survey Corp or Scouting Legion. I am Mikasa Ackerman, your foster sister," the girl was calm and patient and spoke slowly. Foster sister? He was sure he didn't have a foster sister. So he ventured a third question.

"Who is this Eren person you mistook me for?" At this Mikasa simply looked at him, he guessed she was confused. "You see my name Aeron, A-E-R-O-N, you see you have the wrong person."

"Eren," Mikasa said, "are you alright? The last time I checked your name was spelled E-R-E-N."

Well to be fair that was how he spelled his name when signing things like work sheets at school. But no matter how he signed papers his name would always be Aeron. Aeron Jaeger, his name would always have it's meaning. "Uh, Mikasa, my name has been Aeron Jaeger since birth and Aeron Jaeger is who I am. Sorry but I'm not the person you're looking for." Mikasa sighed and said, "at least you didn't forget your surname."

Just then Aeron heard more horses on the ground. Mikasa got up and jumped from the branch, ropes shooting from the metal boxes at her side. He was then caught off guard when another person grabbed him and jumped down as well. When he was on his feet he saw Mikasa had her eyes on him. Behind her he saw a short man with black hair and a mirror image of himself. He took a step back in surprise. Who was that? Is that the 'Eren' Mikasa had been calling him?

The short man drew a sword and placed it at Aerons throat. "Who the hell are you?" There was no sound coming out of his mouth. He tried to calm down and find his voice, "A-Aeron Jaeger," he stammered. The man was not pleased with his answer. He pointed to Aerons doppelganger, "That is Eren Jaeger, so who are you, brat?"

Aeron had to continue, "I am Aeron Jaeger, I am not 'Eren' I am 'Aeron." He sounded ridiculous. But he felt he should specify. "My name is Welsh, not Turkish." This comment got him a lot of confused looks. "Welsh? Turkish? What does that mean?" some people asked.

Aeron was confused as well. Did these people not go to school or something? He was so confused he had so many questions to ask, but he got worried. He was scared, he had a blade at his throat and a twin, what the hell was going on? He needed to ask, "what the hell is going on? Where am I?!" Every one continued looking at him. He made eye contact with his twin. Why did he look exactly like him? The other looked just as confused.

Time flew by, decisions where made, and the next thing Aeron knew he was being hauled away in a wagon towards the middle wall. All Aaron could do was think. Okay, so he is in a place with three walls, a large forest in the outermost one, the outer one is inhabited by large humanoid beings, he heard them be called 'titans,' the people he was with are called the Survey Corp, and he has a doppelganger. Any more surprises?

To his annoyance there was, he found himself inside a cell in the basement of an old castle fortress. He was shackled and given warnings about things he didn't understand like, "don't think about turning down here," or, "Captain Levi would have to kill you," he didn't understand any bit of what was happening to him. He didn't like being the only one confused, so he decided to confuse them too. He decided he'd speak in a different language or tell them everything that had happened to him to get him where he was. He decided to go with the language one first. He knew a bit of Japanese and Spanish, he chose to use Japanese first.

The woman with brown oily hair came down a few hours later, along with Aeron's twin. Good he'll start to confuse her first. "Hello, there. How are you today?" The woman was attempting a smile but it was a twisted, demented version. Aeron responded; "Acchi ni ike!" At this the woman looked stunned, she didn't understand what he said. "Um, ah," the woman stumbled, "my name is Hange Zoe, call me Hange." Though she didn't understand what Aeron had she continued on. "I hear you and Eren are exactly alike," The woman didn't give in to confusion, "are your names the same?" Aeron felt he could at least answer this one, "I'm Aeron Jaeger, A-E-R-O-N, and I have no idea why I look like him or he looks like me, so there!" Aeron talked so fast he surprised even himself. Hange and Eren looked dumbfound, the mysterious Eren-look-alike was indeed strange. Hange got excited, "Oh! He responded in a known language!" Hange looked at him like an exotic animal in cage, which, technically, he was, "where were you born? What year? What's your hobbies? What was that language you spoke?" she spoke so fast and eagerly she was practically hyperventilating. Eren looked a bit annoyed.

Aeron was beginning to think was better to cooperate with this strange woman. She might decide to do strange experiments on him. He started by answering her questions. "I was born in Rochefort, Belgium on March 30th, 2835. I get into fist fights a lot, you could call it a hobby, but it's more of a habit, and the language I just spoke was Japanese," Aaron had given in fairly easily, this woman made him just a bit uncomfortable, that's why.

Hange had asked questions for hours without end. Accationally Aeron would be stubborn and not answer them. Gradually a crowd gathered in the narrow aisle to hear the mysterious twin answer question, and curse in unknown languages. It wasn't long before even Erwin and Levi were listening. Hange asked the most important questions when Erwin and Levi made their way next to Hange. "What is the population of the place you come from? Do you have titans? You said you were born year 2835 when here it is year 851, so how did you get here?" Everyone was in silence, Aeron himself had to think about the last question. He spoke a few minutes later, "the population of my time is around eleven billion," people murmured and gasped at this information, "and there is no such thing as titans, the only predator we have to watch out for is nature and disease." Aeron had to think for a bit about this last answer, once again. "I have absolutely no idea how I got here," Aeron concluded flatly. Minus the let-down of the last question Hange was ecstatic, jumping up and down, getting in the faces of everyone. But as she got into the face of Eren she said quite clearly, "EREN YOU A FUCKING TWIN FROM THE FUTURE! WITH THE INFORMATION HE JUST GAVE US WE KNOW HUMANITY WILL WIN!" But Hange stopped, looked back at Aeron and said much calmer, "what is outside the walls?" Around the room people whispered excitedly.

Aeron was now sure of it, these people had never been more than five miles, probably, past those walls. He began, but with a little word of advice about the whole 'humanity will win' thing. "It's not set in stone humanity will win so don't slack off on what ever you're doing, you can change the future," Aeron was surprised of what was coming from his very own mouth, he guessed he was quoting something off Doctor Who. "Well then, about outside," he paused, maybe he could get out of this cell, "would you mind letting out of here it's uncomfortable, I'm human too." Desperate for information Hange quickly let him out. He was then taken to a room with a neat desk, neat walls, neat everything. He decided it was good enough. The only ones in the room with him were Hange, Levi, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, and an excited Armin.

"So about outside," Aeron started. Armin was trembling with excitement and Eren and the others were looking on with interest. "About two-thirds of the Earth is covered in water, so there's not much to see around most edges of land," just that little bit of knowledge made Armin and Hange even more excited, "if this is still where I was when I came, I guess we are currently on the border of Germany and Europe near the North," Aeron saw he was confusing them so he gave them simple knowledge, "all the land on Earth is cut into seven continents, Africa, Antarctica, Asia, Australia, Europe, North America and South America." Aeron remembered he had a small travel map in his back pocket, he got it out and unfolded it, "I guess it would be easier to show you," He pointed to places on the map, "this Europe, and this is Germany," he traced imaginary lines on the map, "if I remember correctly, these walls are here," he traced a circle around the area, "now that's all I'll tell you about the land for now. This, "he started pointing at the blue parts of the map, "represents water, or the oceans. There are five oceans, Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, Arctic, and Southern. The three main oceans," he continued pointing as he named them, "are the Pacific, which covers most of the world, Atlantic, and Indian."

Aeron had been so caught up in naming things, that he didn't notice that a small blond girl had been added to the collection near the beginning of his schooling. When he was finished he had looked up noticed her, he looked on in surprise. When she saw his face she also looked surprised, she looked back and forth at Eren then Aeron. He watched as Erwin and Hange informed her of the situation. He noted a particular word that was said 'queen,' so this small girl was the queen? She only looked about his age, though technically was not true, everyone here was about two thousand years older than him.

Aeron had grown tired after an entire day of being questioned, and resorting back to stubbornness, he started cursing people out in Spanish and Japanese. "Estas pero si bien pendejo!" Hange had been annoying him for a while, when he spoke this Spanish phrase, she just grew in curiosity. "You have been speaking a different language a lot, but some of it sounds different than other parts, do you switch language periodically?" Aeron really wanted to shake this weird, hyper-active, nosy scientist but he thought wiser because, all these people had swords. He only had verbal abuse to use, maybe they'd give up. "Acchi ni ike." Unfortunately Hange was intrigued by his languages, even if they were cussing her out. "See! Right there! I heard a distinct change in accent! So you speak multiple languages?" Aeron had given up speaking and simply adverted his eyes elsewhere.

It wasn't long before Hange started being dragged away, thankfully. But then Erwin sat down with him and he had Eren, Aeron's look-alike with him. Becoming excessively aggravated, Aeron litteraly bared his teeth, just a bit. _Why won't they all just leave me alone?_ He guessed Erwin had seen his animal-like display, but decided to disregard the gesture. Instead Erwin smiled slightly and chuckled a bit, "I guess you got sick of talking, thanks to Hange." _You have_ no _idea._ After this comment, Eren was given a gesture, motioning for him to speak to Aeron. He started out awkwardly, as though he had no idea what to say to his clone that may or may not actually be an incarnation from the future. "Uh… don't worry about Captain Hange, I've been in her clutches plenty of times too," most definitely, he felt quite awkward. Aeron was really freaked out by his predicament. Most would be troubled by not getting into a good college or not getting good pay at work, but Aeron's dilemma was on a much higher level, he was taken back in time, maybe 2,000 years in the pas.


	2. Chapter 2

Titans. Scouting Legion. Garrisons. Military Police. Walls. Doppelganger. _2,000_ years in the _past_. How much more unbelievable, logic defying, and plain out mad could one school trip get? He really wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he had become accustomed to the life he was dragged into. Aeron had been granted the right to wonder around as long as he stayed out of the way of the soldiers. He had gained the trust of the Commander by answering his questions, giving out lessons on the outside world, and even saving a recruit who had been challenged to see how much water he could down in one gulp, it ended badly for both of them, CPR is not something a teen-age boy wants from another teen-age boy. Aeron had even relaxed just a bit when around the 'Mad Scientist' Hange Zoe.

Erwin had insured him that Hange would not be allowed to experiment on him, but Aeron was still distrusting. After all there was still the cold-eyed Levi, he always wore a scornful scowl. Though a good thing was he got along with his twin and the other young soldiers, well _most_ of the young recruits, there was a few he didn't like much, such as a tall boy with horse face named Jean. Jean had a haughty attitude, looking down on others, and bragging about random things. Jean would also jump at the opportunity to insult someone he didn't like. Aeron had taken a liking to Historia, apparently she was the Queen of the 'Walls.' He was very shocked to affirm that the small fragile looking blond was the ruler of an entire . . . nation, maybe?

Aeron had warmed up to the life style, but he hadn't given up on trying to come up with a way home. Nor had he given up trying to figure out how even got here. Every waking moment he spent replaying the chain of events. Aeron never was able to figure out what that light or the breeze had to play in his transportation. It was frustrating. But that wasn't the only thing he was spending his time on. For some reason Erwin had insisted on him learning to use '3D Maneuver Gear' what ever that was. He soon found out when he was trained to use the strange metal boxes with steel cables in them. They taught him to ride a horse and even how to use swords. He couldn't help thinking as to why they were doing this for some suspicious youth they found in a suspicious place. Aeron had learned a few things about the 'Expeditions' and what they were for. With the knowledge of such came the knowledge of how to kill the traumatizing 'Titans.' Cut the nape of their neck.

Aware his hands were vaguely shaking, Aeron clenched his hands into fists. What the heck? Had he heard correctly? Fear had risen through his conscious. He had to know, _had_ he heard correctly? "Uh, would you mind repeating what you said, Sir?" Aeron went wide-eyed at the verification Erwin gave him, "I want you to take part in the next Expedition." The Expedition? Outside that huge wall? With those giants running around everywhere? Did he have a say in the matter? Probably not. The only thing he could do was put the skills he learned to use. But why did they want him to come with them? Was it some sort of test of trust? Or was it something else?

Over the course of a few weeks, Aeron was tutored on the formation of the Expedition. He was also informed of the meaning of each of the colored smoke missiles. He was to be riding with Levi and Eren near the middle of the arrangement. Being told that was the safest place in configuration. Aeron became some what lenient at the information. Maybe they'd be lucky and not converge with the titans. How he hoped that'd be the case. Though judging by his current location in space and time, he guessed he didn't have very good luck.

Finally the day of the Expedition arrived. Aeron straddled his horse, Gunnar, a large brown beast with black speckles across it face, a short shaggy mane, and an equally shaggy skirt that reached its knees. The horse was steered up in between Eren and Levi. Once everyone was together the horses were set on course, headed to the exit of Wall Rose. He had heard the stories of how titans had almost taken over Trost District, but was saved by the Survey Corp. He heard other mysteries too, such as when titans invaded Wall Rose but there was no breach to seen, and some houses had been blown away from the inside, with no human in sight, even the fact that there was a titan laying on Connie's house who looked like his mother. The tales gave him shivers. He wasn't as eager as Hange at going outside the Walls.

The large gate was opened, the lines of horses galloped through the tunnel to the light on the other side. Barren land greeted the soldiers as they broke apart and into their formation groups. The other groups split up, they went to flank the formation on the right and left, the supply wagons traveling at the rear. Just as planned, Aeron, Levi, and Eren rode together in the middle of the formation. Aeron observed the expressions on Eren's face, serious and focused, much like Levi's regular expressions. Aeron decided it wiser not to ask questions, he may seem nosy.

A distant _bang_ was heard. Aeron looked to the left, the direction the sound had come from, he saw black smoke rise into the sky. _What had black meant? Something about irregular titans, maybe?_ Another sound was heard, this time from the front of the arrangement, it was green. The smoke fired from the front signaled the Scouts to change course. The faction Aeron was in steered to the right, headed away from the scattered black residue in the sky. There was a period of silent riding, so more smoke, just the echo of horse hooves on dirt. They continued of their way, red smoke then green smoke fired of occasionally. After a while of voiceless travel a yellow flare was sent up. The flare signaled the exhibition had been terminated. The course was changed and another silent trip awaited the Scouts. Or so they thought.

Suddenly _three_ _bangs_ were heard, this time there was both black and red and something much more traumatizing. _There was a purple flare!_ The purple flare was used in emergencies, like someone had been caught by a titan. It seemed this was the case for the right flank. Another flare, a blue one, signaling retreat.

 _Bang . . . Bang . . . Bang Bang Bang . . ._

Footsteps. Loud and uneven. A titan, about 9 meters tall with a limp was racing towards the middle on the formation. Blood smothered its large forever-smiling mouth. Aeron looked on in horror. "Damn it…" Levi cursed under his breath, "there are barely any trees around…" Aeron was confused, then he saw Levi turn his horse and rush at the limping titan. Mesmerized by Levi's smooth movements, as the titan reached out to capture him but was too slow. Levi had already grappled the titans left shoulder and swung around to the right, cutting the titans nape clean off. The giant fell to the ground with a thud, steam rising from it, slowly evaporating the corpse. Aeron was so captivated he didn't notice that Levi was already back beside him on his horse. _This Levi . . . How can he be so fast!_ Aeron thought to himself. Then he remembered something… there were three flares. This one looked like an average titan, that meant there was another one around. An _abnormal_ one.

Aeron listened closely, searching past the sound of galloping, past the whistling wind, past everything. Then he found it, to the East of his flank he heard the patient predatory grunts of the aberrant titan. It was waiting for its prey to cross its path. A mindless hunter. Aeron turned his head to look at Levi. "Sir! There is an irregular titan to the East just up ahead!" Aeron yelled over all the noise. Levi and Eren looked at him, Eren with a bit of surprise in his eyes but Levi with his usual expression. "And how do you know that, little shit?" Levi had raised his voice to be heard but he had his usual tone. "I heard it!" Aeron responded. Levi did show a hint of expression with this comment. Disbelief. Probably thinking something like _'how the hell do you expect me to believe that?'_ But sure enough there was a flare, a black one, just up ahead to the East. Levi looked at Aeron. Skepticism. Luckily whoever was in the flank at the East seemed to have defeated the aberrant.

The Scouts were able to make it back to the wall with minimal losses. The crowd that had gathered on the side of the rode cheered at the Scouts as they came back principally triumphant. Aeron heard people ask why there was two Erens. He wanted to tell everyone his story so they'd stop thinking he was related to Eren. Granted they _did_ have the same surname as well as given names that sounded alike, they even looked alike, but they were not related in anyway. Aeron sat in silence on Gunnar, going over the experience in his head. There was something he himself did not understand about the trip. _How had he heard that aberrant titan from so far away? And with so much noise as well._ It seemed he wasn't the only one who wanted to know what went on within him.

Once the Scouts made it back to their castle base Aeron saw Levi dismount his horse and walk up to Erwin. He reckoned that Levi would tell him about the deviant titan and Aeron having _heard_ it from at least 20 meters away. He knew he was right because as he walked the horse to the stables, he saw Erwin from the corner of his eye. He had winced a bit, eyes wide, and then the fact he was now looking over at Aeron. But when he noticed that, he noticed something far more terrifying than a titan. _Hange Zoe._ Hange had been standing in a shaded nook near the castle wall. Aeron watched in terror as Hange started blushing and laughing manically. _God, no! She had over heard Levi!_ Aeron was frozen with fear as Hange charged at him with full speed. "Shit!" Aeron cursed under his breath as he dodged a killer tackle with a swift side step. Hange just got back up and ran over the Aeron, still flushed and chuckling. For about the one-millionth time since Aeron knew Hange, she started hyperventilating and speaking large words that no one but her knew the meaning to. Once again, utterly menacing. Aeron wanted to get away quickly, but he couldn't. Hange had grabbed his wrist while tried escaping. He looked over to Erwin, with the pleading eyes of a frightened pup. Thankfully it worked. Levi and Erwin approached. "Oi, shitty Four-Eyes, let the brat go," Levi said bluntly. Erwin also agreed, while using less insults. Hange let go but continued talking away.

"IF WE FIND OUT HOW HE HEARD IT, HE COULD HELP US AVIOD TITAN CONTACT ON THE EXPEDITIONS! MAYBE IF HE COULD MEASURE THE PRESSURE OF THE TITANS BREATHS THROUGH SOUND WAVES WE COULD EVEN GUESS HOW BIG THEY ARE!" Hange was in a maniacal fantasy world. She had gathered a crowd of Scouts who wondered what made Hange so ecstatic. Erwin and Levi quickly ushered Hange and Aeron into the castle and up to Erwins office where they could discuss matters peacefully. Well mostly peaceful with Hange.

"So, Aeron, can you tell us how you found that titan?" Erwin asked patiently.

"Well, after Captain Levi killed the standard titan, I remembered that there was a black signal as well, so I just sort of . . . tried to hear its footsteps or breathing?" Aeron reviewed.

Aeron wasn't entirely sure how he did it either. Levi had scoffed. Hange had squealed. Erwin had tilted his head a bit. The sound of other recruits in the halls and outside resonated in the awkward silence of thought. Levi broke the silence, "This is a damn waste of my time," and he left with that. Hange had giggled a bit and mumbled quietly, "If it's a waste of your time, then why'd you report it?" Luckily for her Levi was already half way down the hall outside.

After a few more questions on the strange phenomenon, Aeron was dismissed. He had met up with the young soldiers near the stables. They had tried prying into what happened, but Erwin had asked all those who already knew about what happened to keep quiet, that included Aeron. He so wished he could tell, so that someone may be able to discern what had happened with Aeron. He had never felt that way in his entire life, until now that is. It was strange, and honestly, as he thought of all those people who wanted to be special or wanted adventure, he thought he would gladly trade places with them. And it was true. He never asked for any of this, he had been content with his normal life. He wanted this to be a dream, the titans, the Scouts, the Walls, the forest, all of it just a dream. But he knew it was reality, he had already tried pinching himself. Well actually a panicked Scout stopped him when he tried. Aeron never knew why.

 **Hey Everyone! It's me, BlackRide! Thank you for reading my story! I love writing!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN!**

 **Also, for you people who love reading, I try to make the chapters long-ish, each chapter should have around, say 2,000 to 3,000 words. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of car motors zooming past an open window. The T.V. downstairs reporting on traffic and weather. The ceiling fan spinning lazily. _Am I back home? Was all that really just a dream?_ Aeron thought. He stood up from his twin bed with freshly cleaned sheets. It felt so serene. It felt so _safe._ He smiled to himself. But it quickly went away. A crash from the kitchen, screams from outside… _Bang, bang, bang._ Aeron looked out the window it was a nightmare. Titans. Fire, blood, screams, cries for help. His mother in a titan's jaw, his father nowhere to be seen. Aeron screamed. It was painful. " _Aeron! Aeron, run! Aeron!"_ His mother screamed, reaching out for him, _"Aeron! Aeron! AEEROON!"_

Aeron shot bolt up, he was laying in a rough wooden bed. He was panting and sweating nonstop. His stomach was in a knot. He looked around; he was in a small room. The same room he had been staying in since he earned the trust of the Scouts. He noticed Historia, the small blond _queen_ was a few feet from his bed, and she looked a bit worried. Next to her stood surprised looking Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and a senior woman from the Scouts. "Aeron, are you alright?" He was shocked that a _queen_ had called him by name. But it seemed with this Historia girl, who seemed kind and gentle, it shouldn't be that big of a stun. He answered the girls question with a slow shaky nod. Everyone in the room knew it was just for reassurance, not how he actually was feeling. But no one commented on this.

"Hange was given permission to test you," Eren responded when Aeron asked where they were going. He stopped walking and stood rigid for a few seconds. Well, to be fair anyone would respond like that when told that a mad scientist was give permission to 'test you.' Aeron quivered at the thought of the kind of 'tests' a maniacal scientist would present. Probably not desirable ones. Aeron mentally mortified himself for thinking he could essentially lightening up around Hange. He ever so curiously wanted to ask what kind of tests would be taken, but he was scared of possible answers he'd receive.

The group of young Scouts and their senior, the Queen, and the mysterious boy who came from who-knows-where arrived in a courtyard near the stables. The hyperactive scientist was there, along with a group of her subordinates all with clip boards and pens. Aeron looked around. There didn't seem to be any scary syringes full of unknown liquids around, or any such tools anywhere in sight. Aeron sighed in relief. _So it isn't that kind of test then._

With Hange's behavior anyone would expect being dissected. Thankfully, it seemed as though it was a simple intellect test, probably. Hange motioned Aeron over to her and explained most of what the test was about. "So you see," Hange had put the explanation in a simple form, "all you have to do is listen as hard as you can for Eren's titan." Aeron wanted to understand even that simple clarification but he found it hard. They expect him to be able to do it again? Heck, for all he knew, that sudden ability was just the unused ninety-percent of his brain activating at the sense of danger. Well, that is actually unlikely, but the point still stands. He could probably only do it in dire situations. And simply standing on a barren field, waiting to be recorded, certainly _wasn't_ a calamitous circumstance.

Eren had been taken off somewhere, most likely to a place where he'd bend down and wait to be found. Aeron had a feeling that this wasn't the only test to be taken, so he decided to try and hurry it up. He opened his ears and listened. Past the ecstatic breathes of Hange and the others. Past the whistling wind whipping over the top of the castle. Past shaking tree leaves. Past the grappling sounds of the 3D Maneuver Gear being used for training. Past chatting soldiers. Past it all.

He heard nothing.

He knew it was probably a once-in-a-lifetime occurrence. It wasn't so surprising. Aeron simply turned to the scientist, informing her of his unlikely theory. Hange didn't think it was unlikely though. Anyone can guess what she did next. Anyone would probably attack her for his or her own security.

* * *

Aeron could not believe it. Once again he was riding Gunnar around inside Wall Maria. Though this time instead of trying to _avoid_ titans, they were going to _attract_ titans. It was working. Once again one of the outer flanks shot up several flares. Red, red, red, red, _black._ There it was _four_ normal titans, and one aberrant. Joy.

Unfortunately, Aeron knew what he had to do. Since two, five and four meters were running at them, which meant three other titans where somewhere else. While Levi and other faction members went to dispose of the titans, Aeron sat listening as hard as he could. But the phenomenon did not happen a second time. He knew he had to find the other three titans or everyone was in danger. If listening wouldn't work, he'd have to look for them. He opened his eyes, green orbs sweeping along the plain and a few trees. He tried looking high, but found nothing. He looked behind him to see the others fighting, he was shocked.

Instead of the others being close behind him they where _extremely_ close. Not so that they where literally on top of him, more like _he_ was on top of _them._ It was so strange, it looked like he had a birds eye view of the scene. To him he seemed . . . _taller_ than them. He started sweeping the landscape once again, but this time he saw all the missing titans. The two regulars, both around seven meters, where to his left, chasing one of the squads. The deviant was in front of them. It was on all fours and really fast. It was coming straight for them. He had to do something. He _had_ to do _something._

He felt his blood seethe with determination. The will to fight and protect taking over every brain, blood, or muscle cell in his body. His mind expelling any fear for himself. Aeron didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew he had to _fight. Fight,_ to protect his companions. _Fight,_ to get back home. _Fight,_ for humanities future. _He had to fight._

Before anyone could contemplate what had happened in a split second, Aeron was off his horse. He did one of the most dangerous things any human could do in titan territory. He was _running towards_ the aberrant. Levi shouted at him to " _get back on the damn horse,"_ but Aeron was not listening. Mind still filled with the instinct to fight. He ran with a surprising speed, he was running faster than his horse. The irregular titan was within range and had leaped en route for Aeron. On impulse Aeron leapt away from the titans open maw and used his 3D Maneuver Gear to mount the titans neck. The deviant tried to turn its head and catch Aeron by surprise, but he wasn't there.

Titan looked around frantically for its prey. But Aeron was nowhere to be found. Levi and other squad members looked on in horror, granted Levi didn't much look like it. _Where did Aeron go?_ It took awhile to answer that question. Aeron had practically made his presence disappear. Anyone could assume that the titan ate him. But if that were true, how come the titan was going in circles like it was chasing its tail? (If it had one, that is.)

It seemed like after a few minutes the aberrant gave up. It looked towards the other group members with its dead eyes. It took a few four limbed steps near them. The party members prepared to fight it, but an odd episode started. The aberrant lifted its left hand near its face, and stared at it a second. It repeated the gesture with its right appendage. The titan looked as though it had never seen its own hands before. It looked as though . . . as though it had . . . _intelligence._ The deviant seemed like a newborn, staring over everything, as if it just realized it was now part of a new world. Its behavior was certainly strange. After it had gotten to know its own size and physic, it seemed to panic. It clawed as its face desperately for a few minutes. After that it seemed like the reminder of a certain duty clicked into the beasts mind.

The titan started on its way, to the left of Levi's squad. Towards one of the outer squads. Levi cursed, that episode was probably some sort of stupid feint. He motioned the squad to follow the irregular titan. Levi had been right, the titan was head for another group with two titans already chasing them. At the sight of the approaching deviant the other party panicked. They were to busy trying to ride for their lives to notice that the aberrant once again made a strange move.

* * *

 **Yaho! BlackRide desu! Gomennasai, mina! This chapter is extremely short for a reason, I got to this point and for some reason I feel like making cliffhangers today! Though I bet most of you could guess what's happening . . . Anyway! Thank you for reading and please be patient for coming chapter of all my stories!**

 **I'm also planning on making another crossover soon about Bleach and Fruits Basket! Please let me know if you approve!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN**


	4. Chapter 4

_Fight. Fight. Fight . . ._

The only active impulse in Aeron's brain waves. He had no idea what is physical form was like, nor did he know what had happened. All he knew now was to fight. He was approaching the squad with the titans he had seen before. They all were running in fear. Running from the two titans, running from _him._ Aeron honestly didn't comprehend why, but that was not what was important now. Right now he had to _fight._ He didn't care that what he was doing could be dangerous. He had already been taken from everything he knew, granted he had somehow adapted quickly but he didn't care about his life anymore. Aeron wanted to _fight._

 _Fight. Fight . . . FIGHT!_

The aberrant flung itself at the two titans chasing the group. The soldiers watched in awe as the deviant trapped both of the seven-meter titans under its bulk. The titans who were trapped just continued looking and clawing for the Scouts, like nothing ever happened. The aberrant lowered its head to one of the titans, who was at an angle with its nape exposed, and bit down, blood splattering its face. The titan's body fell limp started to evaporate. Now with the other titan gone and more room to move, the next titan found itself firmly held on both sides of its shoulders. The abnormal pushed its large hands together, crushing the other titan's upper body. There was a bloodthirsty light shining behind its host's eyes as the nape of the creature in its hands was crushed.

The possessed aberrant dropped the dissolving corpse to the ground and looked at the soldiers, now a ways away and looking aghast. It started to approach them, they shook in fear and started readying their horses to run. Levi's squad was there, he rode up to the titan readying his gear. He didn't know where Aeron went but he didn't quite want to think about. People shouldn't randomly disappear into thin air. Hange would be put off about loosing a test subject, but this was now a serious matter. _Why did this titan attack it's own kind? And why isn't it attack us now?_ These thoughts ran through everyone's mind as the deviant simply sat there looking confused.

Someone shot off a purple flare. A few minutes later more squads had shown up on the scene. They looked at the abnormal titan sitting around a now mostly evaporated pile of titan bones. The titan looked at them but did nothing. The new members of the audience were filled in on the happenings. After waiting a little more, all the Scouts had gathered to the spot with the strange titan. Hange was galloping towards it gleefully, galloping _without_ a horse. Some of her squad members stopped her.

Erwin approached Levi and asked about the situation. Levi told him that Aeron started acting strange, running head on to the abnormal titan without his horse. He had mounted the deviant's neck and simply disappeared, and then the titan started acting strange and attacked its own kind. Levi had concluded the titan had just been sitting there since. Not making any move to harm them. Erwin looked at the titan. He mounted his horse and told Hange, Levi, and Eren to follow him.

They were at the base of the titans sitting form. Eren looked up and stared into the titans—supposed to be—dead eyes. What he saw was completely different than other titans. The eyes had a kind of life in them. Swirls of green ran across the irises ever so often. There was . . . _emotion_ in them. He got Hange's attention on this. The titan seemed to be angry and . . . _frightened._

After the eyes were taken into account, they attempted to touch it and see if they get attacked. When Hange put her hand on its large foot, it simply looked at her. After confirming it may be safe, the four of them climbed up its back to it neck. Hange examined its nape, it looked like how any other titans' nape would look. Or so she thought. There was a slight distortion in the middle of the nape. If it weren't in the nape, Hange would have happily cut it out of the titan to see what it was. But it seemed Hange didn't need to worry about killing the titan anyway. The deformation shifted slightly, one would barely notice. Eren noticed. Eren started to comment on this, "Hange, it moved." Hange looked at Eren then to the warp in the nape. It did move. Hange started mumbling under her breath excitedly. "Shall we cut it and see what it is?" Erwin asked Hange. "I'm not really sure," Hange was trying to keep calm. "If we do that and it ends up to be just another titan, it'd die for sure." But unfortunately for the titan everyone was very curious. They cut the nape anyway.

* * *

Aeron was in darkness he felt sickening warmth all around him. He had killed the titans and he had saved his comrades. He had felt a wonderful sense of purpose when killing the disgusting beasts. They looked human, but they were but mindless hunters. He'd kill them. He'd kill them all. Aeron knew it sounded arrogant to say that, being as he had only recently arrived in this world and these people had been fighting long before he was born. Now he was here, now he was part of this, now he was going to _fight._ Now he had a _purpose._ He was going to do everything in his power to fight.

Aeron was still lost in his thoughts, but he felt a breeze on his back. It felt cool and fresh, not warm and putrid like the place he was in. He heard anxious voices. He couldn't see but he knew those voices. It was Eren, Hange, Erwin, and Levi. What? Why were they here? Where was he? Everything in his mind was jumbled from his vehement thoughts. He looked through eyes that weren't his own. He moved large limbs that weren't his own. Everything about this body he was in . . . wasn't his own.

He felt a jerk on his back. Suddenly Aeron was in open air. It was cool and fresh, just like the breeze that brought him to his senses. He stumbled, gravity started taking its toll. Someone grabbed him. It was Eren. He looked at the green eyes that were not unalike to his own. The face that was a mirror. Everything was dizzying, and then darkness was all there was. The cold and terrifying darkness.

* * *

Aeron awoke. Once again on the wooden bed in the small room in the old castle. This time though, he didn't have a nightmare. There was no nightmare, in fact there was no dreams, just a large gap in his memory. What had happened after the titans came? Did someone die? Why was there a gap in his reminiscence? Questions. One of the only things he's had sense he found himself in this place. Questions. Things he would probably never have answered. Frustration. Confusion. Fear. He felt things that he hadn't felt before. All he wanted was to see his family again, to see his own world again, a world that made sense. Aeron felt his eyes tear up. No. He wouldn't cry. Not in this place. He wouldn't do it no matter how things went he wouldn't do it.

He had told himself. He was going to fight. He'd fight those giants. But, when had he told himself that? Aeron couldn't remember. When he tried it hurt. He attempted to relax only to have the door to the room burst open with the crazed scientist in the threshold. She grabbed him out of the bed and demanded he get dressed. Strange, it never seemed Hange could be so serious. She waited outside and Aeron got dressed quickly.

Aeron was hurriedly ushered to the courtyard where Hange had tried to get him to reactivate his enhanced hearing. An experiment in which failed. Once again he was standing on the dirt surrounded by people equipped with pens and paper. Once again Hange was there, filling him in on what they wanted him to do. "Try to enter the titan's nape the same way you did during the Expedition," Hange instructed him. Aeron didn't understand. Enter the titan? They wanted him to enter a titan "the same way as on the Expedition?" Wait if they wanted to experiment with titans wouldn't they be outside the Wall right now? Well one of his questions was answered.

He was guided to an area surrounded by a wall made of blue tarps. Inside there was a titan, around five meters. He stood there the titan looking hungrily at the soldiers, Aeron and the titan made eye contact. The titan just looked at him, he looked at it. But suddenly a strange feeling swept over him. Almost instinctively, Aeron took a step towards the humanoid beast, then another, and another. The titan just looked at him haplessly. It was pitiful. But Aeron reminded himself that these beasts ate humans for game, not food. With that rage and fear in mind he felt an invisible force push him. One second he had been standing on the dirt in front of the creature and the next second he was on it's neck. Falling forwards. The things he saw were distorted for a moment but it became clearer in a few seconds. He saw the Scouts looking fearfully even Hange looked dumbstruck—but that was quickly replaced by demented laughter. Aeron realized what he was seeing wasn't through his own eyes. The people in front of him were too small for him to be using his own eyes. Erwin, Levi, and Eren were in the crowd too. Eren looked baffled by the events, Erwin looked on with an approving smile, and Levi—once again—was scowling.

Aeron started to panic. He thrashed about. Trying to get this 'host' body unbound so he could confirm his situation. Aeron heard Hange speak, "Oh no! He's panicking! Untie him!" The people around her stepped back fearfully, they probably though the mindless titan was in control. Aeron had to prove it was him. He was desperate. But how did he show it? Maybe he could try speaking? But he was told that titans couldn't speak . . . Well, it looked like he had to prove that theory wrong. So he began, **"** ** _Ha-AAnngEE, elllp!"_** Everyone was rubbing their ears. The titan just _spoke?_ Once again Hange started laughing crazily. She ran up the bound titan on her own and cut the ropes. "AERON THAT'S YOU, RIGHT! HA! THIS IF FUCKING AMAZING! HE MADE THE TITAN SPEAK!" Hange was prancing around happily. "HEY! AERON, DO IT AGAIN!" Hange screamed. Aeron was then frightened. The woman finally lost it. He decided to say something for fear of her. **"** **H-hoow** . . . **hAApeen?"** The voice of the titan was loud and scratchy and tended to get higher or lower on certain sounds. Aeron didn't like being inside this titan. He wanted out. He clawed at it's—technically his—face. Hange panicked at this, "NO NO! DON'T GET OUT!" Aeron heard this and looked at her and now that emotion showed in the large eyes, anyone could see the fear and confusion. Aeron did his best attempt at puppy dog eyes while in the titan's body. Hange seemed to give in.

Some scouts went up to the five-meter titan's nape and cut it open. Aeron was pulled out of the bundle of nerves in the body's neck. At the loss of it's possessor, the titan body evaporated. Aeron looked dazed. So that was what happened outside the Wall? He had 'possessed' a titan? Aeron had heard that Eren could summon a titan form from thin air, so was this alike that? The more he thought about it the more confused he got. What was that strange feeling? It was present when he looked at the titan bound to the ground. It wasn't hate at that time. There was a different feeling . . . Mutuality. Had he felt a connection? It was like that titan was not what it seemed to be . . . Could this feeling have something to do with how there was a theory that at least some titans were once human? Is that why he felt a correlation with the giant? Aeron wanted to know what was going on in his mind and body. And He wasn't the only one.

Erwin approached Aeron with Eren in tow. Erwin was still slightly smiling with appraisal and mystery. Eren looked more astounded at the ability Aeron had just displayed. "That was quite interesting," Erwin praised. "That power can add to our forces and help Eren as well." He motioned to Eren, "not even Eren can keep his energy up forever." Eren flushed vaguely and Erwin chuckled. "It is remarkable you could speak through the titan and now we can confirm a titan could speak, if they can intelligence that is." Aeron was pleased that he had helped with _some_ kind of research. Though he never wanted to go inside a titan again but he had a feeling he'd have to sometime.

* * *

The day had been eventful and Aeron was tired. He had gone to his room and went directly to sleep. That night he had strange images in his mind. Fuzzy images of four people. Two boys and two girls maybe. The boys were both tall, but one was taller than the other. The tallest had dark hair dull green eyes. The other boy had blond hair and yellowish eyes, one of the girls, who was much shorter than the two boys and the other female, had blond hair in a small bun at the back of her head and ice-blue eyes, the other girl had brown hair in a ponytail and slightly golden eyes. There was a fifth person too, with a much more undecipherable appearance, he—or she—was completely blurry, the most he could make out was a pair of shiny goggle-like glasses, much like Hange's. Why were these people appearing in his mind? He didn't even know them . . . well he didn't know _what_ he knew anymore. Who knows, maybe by using this 'power' he had unlocked memories from 'past lives.' Aeron giggled at himself. Since when did he believe in past lives? But also, since when did he believe in time travel? And look where he is now. 2,000 years in the past. Fighting giant humanoid beasts called titans that overran the world centuries ago. He guessed he would just tell Eren, Erwin, or—more regrettably—Hange. He'd tell Eren about the people in his dreams first.

* * *

The next morning Aeron approached Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. He greeted them and then told them about his dreams. They looked at him wide-eyed. He didn't know why, but they did. It also seemed that they weren't the only ones who had heard him. Aeron noticed a bunch of soldiers' eyes on him. He was puzzled. Connie approached him slowly, "You . . . did you really see," he hesitated, " _them?"_ Aeron nodded slowly, why did everyone seem to go rigid at his description of the young persons in his dream?

New traveled fast. And by eventide Erwin, Levi, Hange, Historia, an Eren advanced to him. Erwin ordered him to do a simple thing, describe the people in his dream to them. "There were two boys and two girls. The tallest boy had dark hair and green eyes, the second boy had blond hair and yellowish eyes, the shortest girl also had blond hair and ice-blue eyes, and the other girl had brown hair and slightly golden eyes." Aeron portrayed their stature as well and by the end of it everyone had a confirming look in their eyes. He heard Historia whisper a few names, "Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Annie Leonhart . . . Ymir . . ." the last name seemed kind of chocked, as if it were a painful memory, which, Aeron thought, it probably was. But the point is that the Scouts seem to know who they are but he doesn't. "So, who are they?" Aeron ventured. The Scouts looked at him but didn't say anything for an awkward moment. "They are like Eren," Historia spoke up. "But . . . they are _traitors._ " The last part was quieter but Aeron heard it perfectly, like it rang through a crystal room.

Aeron ventured to ask about the more blurred fifth person. "There was a fifth person," everyone looked at him. "I couldn't tell the gender or any of his or her characteristics because most everything about them was fuzzy and unclear. But it seemed like they were wearing glasses like Hange's." Everyone looked at him even more. Historia and Eren looked at each other and spoke in a whisper, "do you think . . ." Eren started. "Yes." Historia answered before he finished. Then they spoke together, "it must be the Beast Titan." Erwin, Levi, and Hange looked at them. Hange responded, "it could be possible, we did not inform Aeron on any of the other Titan Shifters besides Eren, but look here, they came to him in a dream! Like a prophet!"

What Aeron got from all this was that the people in his dreams were the same as Eren. 'Titan Shifters.' Aeron wondered in he could classify as a 'Titan Shifter.' He technically could shift to a titan's body. This was getting exciting. Could he possibly encounter these 'Titan Shifters?' He also wanted to know what this 'Beast Titan' was like. Maybe being in this world was better than being in his own? He couldn't decide on that just yet, but he was sure he was missing a crap load of schoolwork.

* * *

 **Hello! BlackRide here! I felt my own heart race while writing this chapter so I hope it did the same for you! Please review I'd LOVE to hear what you think of my stories! Oh and sorry for the spoilers with the Beast Titan XP**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN**


	5. Chapter 5

The images were there again, the five people, and the one that was blurred beyond comprehension could be seen much more clearly. This time he saw glasses, unruly hair, and a goatee maybe? The man's body was broad but he looked old. He could make out much more this time, possibly more than he wanted. There was something behind each person that made him frightened, especially with the hazy figure. Behind the tallest boy there was a huge skinless titan, behind the other boy was a large and muscled titan with what looked like armor covering most of its body. The dark haired girl had a small titan with long muscled arms and sharp teeth lining its jaw, the blond haired girl had a titan about the height of the shorter boy's titan, and this one was intriguing in other ways. It was skinless in most areas and it had breasts. And just incase your thinking 'so that's why her titan is intriguing,' you are right but probably not in the way you think you are. Unlike most boys, Aeron never found his eyes drawn to a woman in such ways. You could say Aeron is "pure." Well that's all beside the point.

After Aeron had gotten the picture of the clear looking group he focused his minds eye on the now clear figure. Aeron startled at what he saw. A titan, slightly larger than fifteen meters, was behind the older figure but instead of his titan being blurry as well, it was crystal clear. The titan had long stringy arms and legs with a small head and stout torso. But those weren't the scary parts. This titan looked like a primate. It was covered in fur with only its hands, feet, and face exposed. Aeron didn't want to look at the creature, it was revolting, but he couldn't peal his eyes away. And for that moment Aeron wished he could be the type that forgot their dreams upon waking, unfortunately that was not his case. Well, at least he could give the new description of the fifth figure.

With that Aeron awoke.

* * *

Aeron was on his way to Erwin's office to reconcile the indistinct figure's description. As he approached the door and was about to knock a Scout came up to him and told him something that made him a bit confused. He was told that Erwin was not letting people see him that day and he soon found that Levi, Hange, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and even Sasha where gone. Aeron was informed that they were visiting the Trainee Camp. It was strange. Then again what wasn't strange in this world? Aeron decided to wait for them to return to give his new description.

Aeron spent the rest of the day wandering around the corridors and tending to horses. It seems time passes to quickly though. Before he knew it Aeron saw the moon in the sky and he started back to his room. A new night had come. A night filled with secrets yet to be unlocked. Things Aeron did not consciously remember of times before he came to this new place.

* * *

It was the nightmare that haunted his mind from one of the first few nights Aeron had lived in this world. Aeron was in his home. It was so peaceful. Though it was a false sense of security. Aeron knew what was coming. Then it was there.

 _A crash from the kitchen, screams from outside, his mother in a titan's clutch. Aeron's father was still nowhere to be seen. Where was his father at such a time? Aeron watched his mother and the titan helplessly. Her voice still echoing, "Aeron, Aeron! Aeron run! RUN!" Hand stretched out, tears mingled with blood streaming down her face, and the darkness swallowed her. But no, this wasn't real. Titan's did not exist in his world. His mother was still alive . . . But was she really? What if time moved differently here? What if he had been here for longer than it seemed? Maybe his mother and father had already grown old and died?_

 _Father? Where was father? Where did he go? Had he abandoned them?_

 _No. His father vanished, years ago when he hadn't even been born. His mother had told him. He'd gone on a business trip somewhere is Germany and never came back. Police didn't find even a slightest clue of what happened. Aeron remembered, his mother cried as she told him the story. How had he ever forgotten?_

 _Aeron hated himself. He hated himself because he left his mother alone. He didn't care about other people in that world but he wanted his mother. He didn't want to leave his mother like his father did, with out a trace._

Aeron turned to the titan who had just eaten his "mother." And spoke, _"I'll come back home. Promise."_ Aeron had over come the nightmare, which meant he could over come this world and get home.

Aeron was no longer looking down on time travel anymore because soon enough he'd have to embrace and count on it.

* * *

Once again Aeron approached the Commander's office door. This time he was called in and he saw the exact group he wanted to see, minus a couple. Inside the room sat Erwin, Levi, Hange, Historia, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, Jean, and a tag-along Connie. They looked at him and it was Connie who asked him to speak so Aeron began reconciling the 'Beast Titan's' human form. "The man was and elder, he had small round glasses, unruly hair, and a goatee. He had a broad body build as well." Aeron observed their confused expressions and decided it'd be easier to draw it. Aeron was good at art. Aeron showed them a picture and once again he got confused looks. "Is that—" Eren started only to be cut off by Erwin. "Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly," they all looked at Aeron then back to the drawing, and Connie—ever the humorist—said, "visual artist are _easelly_ inspired, huh?" Sasha looked at him for a second then started cracking up like Hange dissecting a squirrel. Warning: do not imagine.

Everyone else in the room just looked at them. Jean sighed and got up and started pulling the two out of the room. They obviously weren't fit to be in a serious conversation.

After the three left Erwin looked at Aeron. "Are you sure this is what the Beast Titan looked like?" Erwin looked dead serious, he could have been more intimidating than Levi. "I'm sure it is because I also saw what their titans looked like. The man had a huge titan behind him the looked like King Kong." When he was given skeptical looks he specified. "It looked like a large gorilla." Aeron knew that who ever this was even Hange wouldn't get excited over had to be someone important or dangerous.

Historia who had been quietly listening the entire time spoke. "I'm the Queen now. I'll just ask him in for you to question. But if he real if the Beast titan and things get out of hand . . . I am sure you will eliminate the threat?" This small weak looking girl looked prominent and strong as she spoke the last sentence. Everyone in the room nodded.

Aeron was getting a bit impatient so he spoke up. "I want to go home," the wording was simple and short but it was enough to get the message across. Hange took it hard, "WHY? YOU COULD VERY WELL HELP SACE HUMANITY! WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE?" It took Levi and Mikasa to restrain her before Aeron decide what to say. Since he wouldn't stay with them long he thought it'd be okay to tell them. "I'm worried about my mother. She's all alone . . . See, my father disappeared before I was born and no one could find even a slight trace of him. I actually forgot that happened and nightmares haunt me so I want to go home." Everyone looked at him, he opened up this memory for them. The look in his eyes was sad they were pained. None of them wanted to keep someone down if it hurt so much.

Armin spoke to break the ice. "How will you get back?" Aeron looked at him, and responded quietly, "I don't know . . ." Then he lifted his eyes and spoke louder this time. "Though until I find a way, I'll help humankind here." If anyone else had been listening, they'd be awed that a boy who wanted desperately to see his mother could throw that desire away to help unfamiliar people in an unfamiliar place, even open up a painful past to people who he barely knew. But only one thing bothered Aeron about this world more than the titan's.

Why does he see these images of Titan Shifters? People he's never even met . . . Why him?

* * *

 **Yosh! Tis BlackRide once again! I'm so sorry that my stories escalate too quickly and that they are so short . . . Well! I just read chapter 71 of Attack on Titan and I was all like "omg! I'm gonna incorporate this into my fanfic for my own fantasies to come true!" So soon you'll see—if you haven't already guessed—what happened to Aeron's dad! Also, this story shall end. Sooner or later it shall end. Please don't rage at me. Ugh! My imagination in flying away! *Runs after a colorful bird***

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN!**


	6. Chapter 6

Grisha had a deep and heavy feeling of guilt. It was for his research but why did they want to involve his son? The boy hadn't even been born yet but they had said it was better that way. Even though he didn't know what exactly was in the mixture nor did he know what they were planning to do with his son, Aeron, once the infant had developed fully with whatever it was they injected into him. Grisha had a dreadful feeling in his gut. The higher ups had told him to go to the ruins of the walls and explore for a bit, "take a vacation and relax." Despite his mistrustful feeling he went. He told his wife it was just a little trip and nothing to worry about. Well now he knew why he had a bad feeling about the trip.

* * *

Grisha had wandered into a large forest a few meters away from the first wall, it had giant trees just like the ones inside the walls, like the forest where Aeron would be taken just a few years later. Unlike Aeron's exploration Grisha hadn't encountered any lights and breezes. The man wandered deeper into the shaded forest looking out for any wild life.

Grisha fell.

He stood up and promptly brushed dry leaves and dirt off himself. He looked at the area in which he had fallen looking for anything that could have tripped him. He swept leaves around with his feet and something glinted in his vision. Sweeping more leaves from the object Grisha discovered a rock. It didn't look like any rock you might find just lying around on a road or at a beach because this particular rock . . . _glowed._ The rock at a smooth surface and as he pulled the stone from the ground he found out by cutting himself that the other side had jagged and sharp peaks that looked as if the rock had been blown off of a larger quantity. And by some philosophy out there when past substances meet future substances the future gets sucked into the past all the while achieving memory loss of a most things.

* * *

Grisha had seen it. The human like giants were horrific. It had attacked and eaten a few humans he had seen in a formation riding on horses. The people seemed to fly around on cable with strange swords and they cut off a part of the giant's neck. It was scary because as the man eating monster fell it dispersed to smoke. He had seen the group come from inside the huge walls and guessed that behind those walls was a city or kingdom. Everything was so alien yet so familiar.

Grisha was analyzing the events and area and he realized he had been spotted by one of the people whom he later learned were soldiers. The man approach on his horse and yelled to him. "Hey you! What are you doing here? How did you get past the Wall?" Grisha was stunned in silence for second before answering. "Ah… I could ask the same of you. What are you doing outside the wall? You're not . . . Fighting are you?" There had to be some reason for this, maybe that gaint was some sick weapon of a warring country.

"You can tell by looking, can't you? We're in the Survey Corps." The man later identified as Commander Shadis asked.

"Survey… Corps?" Grisha questioned.

"You don't know who we are?" Shadis inquired.

"Ah… Yeah . . ." Grisha responded, mind still swirling from the quick execution of events.

The Commander was suspicious but he held out his hand and as he pulled Grisha behind him on his horse he said, "in any case, get on. We'll talk inside the Walls." And with that Grisha was hauled into the Walls where it was concluded there was a town.

* * *

He was put into what looked like a hold cell. The soldier from before and a new one in the same uniform but with a different crest stood outside the small cell. "It was a crime to trespass into Titan Territory without permission…" The new soldier later known as Hannes said.

"As for as I know, that was the first time that law had been applied," Shadis replied.

"We can't have idiots other than you guys wandering around outside the Walls, now can we?" Hannes applied.

"But there's no law to toss idiots that drink on the job into a cell, huh? Hannes?" Shadis spat.

"Don't say that. He's a wretched victim of drink as well. Not only were all of his memories of himself and his family blown away, but he found himself wandering around outside the Walls in the end. Booze sure is scary, huh?" Hannes related.

The rest of the conversation could have taken up the entire chapter but at the end both the soldiers decided to keep "Grisha Jaeger" a secret from the uppers. Grisha could remember a few things such as his name and that he was a doctor. He asked Shadis to introduce him to a hospital and to teach him about this world. Shadis had taken him to a shop were he met Carla who would later be his wife and mother of his son. When the child came around Grisha and Carla were very happy but there was a sad nostalgic feeling mixed in. Carla seemed to remind him of someone and the excitement of the baby was painfully familiar. Grisha decided name the boy Eren, he didn't know why but it just seemed Eren was a fitting name.

Grisha had done research and discovered the evil and trickery of the world's monarchy. The royal family at the palace was not the real royal family. He found that the real family, the Reiss, lived at an estate. One day he went to go investigate and he heard the news about the breach. Grisha quickly hurried to the encampment for the survivors. He found Eren and as Shadis approached from behind he and the ex-commander heard something both dreaded. Out of that little boy's mouth, the knowledge of Carla Jaeger's death was delivered. Grisha looked at Eren and told him to take revenge. Grisha knew, if it was Eren, he could do it. He could do it . . .

Grisha went to the cave under the Reiss' church. It was made of glowing stones that like other things gave him a nostalgic feeling. It was time. Grisha took the syringe he had learned the Reiss' had and injected whatever was inside it into himself. Then everything was black. He looked around and saw the blood splatters and corpses of the Reiss family. It was satisfactory. Grisha was sickened but this was what had to be done. He knew that this family knew the secret to the titans and never bothered to help but he knew the secret to the titans and if it weren't for the breach he would have taken Eren and shown him the undisclosed information he kept in the basement. What he was to do next would set everything in motion.

Eren looked up at him with his innocent green eyes. Grisha knew that what he was to do would cause the boy much pain but for humanity it was all worth it. He hoped Eren would feel the same. Grisha put the key to the basement over Eren's neck and told him to go to the basement at any cost. As he pulled out the syringe Eren started to step back. Grisha advanced on him and held him still. He had the 'Will' inside him and after this Eren would too. Grisha poured the liquid inside the syringe into Eren's system. He watched and waited for death as his son was transformed into a titan. His son, now a titan clamped his jaws over him and then he knew it was just a matter of time till his plan was in motion.

In his moments of death Grisha remembered. He had a wife before Carla and he remembered that they were expecting a child. What did they name him again?

* * *

 **Yo, it's BlackRide! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while but I've been busy with camps and Titan Exorcist, which I'm proud to say, has been completed! Well this chapter was about Eren and Aeron's dad. Sorry for the spoilers if you haven't read the manga.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ATTACK ON TITAN!**


End file.
